My First First Love
My First First Love(Korean: 첫사랑은 처음이라서; RR: Cheossarangeun Cheoeumiraseo; lit. Because It's My First Love) is a South Korean web television series starring Ji Soo, Jung Chae-yeon and Jung Jin-young. The first season was released on Netflix on April 18, 2019. Netflix announces cast for new mini-series - Korea JoongAng Daily Netflix moves to air ‘Because It’s My First Love’ in 2019 - Kpop Herald Netflix to air new K-drama 'My First First Love' - The Korea Times The second season was released on July 26, 2019.Netflix Expands Korean Programming With Romance, Thrillers And Espionage - Forbes Summary The drama tells the story of five youths and their messy encounters with the concept of first love. Yoon Tae-oh is a college student whose friends — a college drop-out, a runaway family friend, and his long-time childhood friend — decide to unexpectedly move into his house, due their own individual reasonings. Now they must all learn to live together and learn to love. Cast and Characters Main *Ji Soo as Yun Tae-(y)o *Jung Chae-yeon as Han Song-i *Jung Jin-young as Seo Do-hyeon *Choi Ri as O Ga-rin *Kang Tae-oh as Choe Hun Recurring *Hong Ji-yoon as Ryu Se-hyeon *Yoon Da-hoon as Yun Jeong-gil *Park Soo young as Do-hyeon's father *Jung Si-ah as Tae-o's step motherJung-Sea starred in 'First Love' - TenAsia *Yoon Bok-in as Song-i's mother *Jo Seung-yeon as Choe Seok hwan *Oh Young shil as Hoon's mother *Park Yoo rim as Choe Min-ah *Lee Ju-Eun as Song-i's friend *Jung Yun-seok as Yun Yeong-ho Netflix: first love first season 2-episode 5 review and capture - Naver Blog Spoilers/Notes *The series is a reboot of the 2015 OnStyle drama My First Time, which was produced by the same production company. The latter's writer Jung Hyun-jung is credited as the series creator. First love blooms in Netflix’s new South Korean series “My First First Love” - LIFESTYLE.INQ *The series is pre-produced; filming began in September 2018 and ended in January 2019. Jisoo XB1A4 camp, Netflix 'first love is the first time' starring - Sports Chosun *The character of Yun Tae-(y)o was originally portrayed by Choi Min-ho (from Kpop group Shinee) in My First Time. *The character of Han Song-i was originally portrayed by Park So-dam in My First Time. *The character of Seo Do-hyeon was originally portrayed by Kim Min-jae in My First Time, who went by Seo Ji-an when that K-Drama was first filmed. *The character of O Ga-rin was originally portrayed by Cho Hye-jung in My First Time. Choi-ri, 'First love is the first time' cast - MK News *The character of Choe Hun was originally originally portrayed by Lee Yi-kyung in My First Time.Kang Tae Oh to join a new drama about first love of Netflix - JTBC *The character of Ryu Se-hyeon was originally portrayed by Eugene Jung in My First Time, where she was a main character there. Hong Ji-yun, 'First love is the first time' cast confirmed…Chae Yeon Jung-Faction and Respiration - Herald Pop *The character of Yun Jeong-gil was originally portrayed by Ahn Nae-sang in My First Time. *Do-hyeon's father was originally portrayed by Jeong Man-sik in My First Time. Episodes Season 1 (April 18, 2019 ) *"A Close Friend – Who's Only Just a Friend" *"I Need a Room and You Have Many" *"Fretting about Someone" *"The Guy You Told Me About" *"Saying I Like You" *"Confession Day" *"A Rain Shower" *"Turning Point" Season 2 (July 26, 2019 ) *"The Real Reason" *"His Priority" *"Five Degrees of Separation" *"Alone, Together" *"Unspeakable Secrets" *"Something Only I Can Do" *"Watching Her Watching Him" *"My First First Love" Gallery Videos My First First Love Official Trailer HD Netflix Behind the Scenes Making friends and saying goodbye My First First Love Season 2 ENG SUB Cast of My First First Love reacts to Season 1 highlights �������� ENG SUB My First First Love Featurette The Making of My First First Love ❤️ Netflix Behind the Scenes Hanging with the Housemates �� My First First Love Featurette ENG SUB CC Behind the Scenes Jisoo and Jung Chae-yeon get drenched! �� My First First Love Ep 1 ENG SUB CC Behind the Scenes Jung Chae-yeon Teaches "Pick Me" Dance �� My First First Love Ep 2 ENG SUB CC Tae-oh and Choi Ri’s announcement rocks the house My First First Love Season 2 Ep 6 ENG SUB Do you know your fans? Cast of My First First Love Plays Ask Around the World ENG SUB CC Choi Ri and Kang Tae-oh Are Cute Couple Goals My First First Love ENG SUB CC My First First Love Season 2 Date Announcement Netflix My First First Love Season 2 Official Teaser Netflix ENG SUB My First First Love Season 2 Official Trailer Netflix Behind the Scenes Adulting with housemates My First First Love Season 2 Featurette ENG SUB Jinyoung leans in for a kiss with Chae-yeon �� My First First Love Season 2 Ep 1 ENG SUB Jisoo wants Chae-yeon to stay but can’t tell her why My First First Love Season 2 Ep 2 ENG SUB Jealous Jisoo looks for flaws in Jinyoung My First First Love Season 2 Ep 2 ENG SUB Jisoo and Chae-yeon finally talk about their feelings My First First Love Season 2 Ep 7 ENG SUB Behind the Scenes The least funny person gets hit ���� My First First Love Ep 7 & 8 ENG SUB CC Can't Resist Jisoo’s Puppy Eyes My First First Love ENG SUB CC Promotional Images MyFirstFirstLove Vertical-Main Localized RGB TH PRE.jpg MyFirstFirstLove Vertical-Main Localized RGB ID PRE.jpg MyFirstFirstLove Vertical-Main Localized RGB ENUS PRE.jpg MFFL Vertical-Main ENUK PRE RGB.jpg MyFirstFirstLove Vertical-Main Localized RGB CHI PRE.jpg Seo Do-Hyeon and Hang Song-i Promotional Image for My First First Love Season 1.jpg O Ga-rin Promotional Image for My First First Love Season 1.jpg Choe Hun Promotional Image for My First First Love Season 1.jpg Seo Do-hyeon and Yun Tae-(y)o Promotional Image for My First First Love Season 1.jpg Yun Tae-(y)o and Hang Song-i Promotional Image for My First First Love Season 1.jpg Seo Do-Hyeon Promotional Image for My First First Love Season 1.jpg Seo Do-Hyeon Promotional Image 02 for My First First Love Season 1 .jpg Han Song-i Promotional Image for My First First Love Season 1.jpg Hang Song-i Promotional Image 02 for My First First Love Season 1.jpg Yun Tae-(y)o Promotional Image for My First First Love Season 1 .jpg Promotional Image of the main cast for My First First Love Season 1 .jpg A young Hang Song-i and Yun Tae-(y)o Promotional Image for My First First Love Season 1 .jpg See More * Reference Category:TV Series Category:Romance Category:Korean TV Shows Category:International